


pretty in my hands.

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Creepy, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychopath Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Skips, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: Mine.Jaehyun whispers to himself. Donghyuck, pretty and intelligent, is his. He has to be his, even if it means taking him from the world.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 210





	pretty in my hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Not heavy but Read at you own risk. 
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> Timeline : few days in, two weeks in, two years in.

“You can’t go out, pretty.”

His hands continues to stroke Donghyuck’s cheeks in hope of consolation. His thumb digs gently into the plumpness of his cheeks as he smiles, dimples flourishing on his face.

“I can’t let you go out, someone might steal you from me,” his baritone voice almost sounds comforting, true but he knows better. “You wouldn’t want that right, none of us would like that,” Jaehyun mutters, eyes squinting dangerously. “Do you understand ?”

Donghyuck nods quickly, afraid of the wrath he could be victim of. Jaehyun would never hit him, no, but his anger was frightening, destroying and ravaging and Donghyuck did his best to never bring out this side of him.

Just bringing the subject of going out was enough to rile him up as his arm around Donghyuck tightened possessively. “I understand, but–“ “Then there’s nothing else to add.” Jaehyun said, and what he said was rule.

—

“You’re so pretty...” he whispered against his ear, his arm was wrapped around Donghyuck like usual, a hand stroking up and down the tanned skin of his arm as he kissed the crown of his head. “You’re the prettiest, such a good boy for hyung.”

Donghyuck tried to not mind his words, ignoring them the best he could. The cold cuffs around his wrists that were tugging at his skin, lighting them up with red strikes, were enough distraction as they keep dangling noisily.

“H-hyung...” he called one time, afraid that Jaehyun didn’t hear him or was maybe ignoring him. “Hyung,” he called a second time and still no response. Jaehyun’s hand moved to his hip as he nosed along his collarbones, taking deep breaths there. “Hyung, please,” and that seemed to finally work as Jaehyun straightened himself and looked at him with a little smile. 

“Yes, darling ?” He asked with his usual voice, and Donghyuck feared this. Feared that for whatever he was going to ask, it would sent Jaehyun in fury, destroying everything in his way. “Ca–Can you get the cuffs off me ? They’re hurting me... I’ll stay put, promise, I’ll be a good boy.”

The words would have revolted Donghyuck himself few weeks ago but now he knew better than be a brat. He understood that if he wanted something he would have to act like Jaehyun wanted. The latter seemed satisfied with his words as he placed a kiss under the younger’s left eye, on his mole. “Does it hurt darling ? I’m sorry, I’ll get them off but if don’t behave... you’ll be punished, you know it right ?”

A shudder creeped up Donghyuck’s neck thinking about punishment. Last time he wasn’t allowed to leave his room, even less his bed and left alone for almost two days until he had to understood Jaehyun was in charge. He nodded quickly as Jaehyun caresses his cheeks then grabbed his chin, forcing Donghyuck to look at him in the eyes. “You know I hate punishing you, but I will have to, darling. You understand ?”

Donghyuck nodded once again as tears gathered in his eyes. When the cuffs were finally removed, he rubbed his wrists gently, trying to soothe the pain. Jaehyun walked off to the bathroom for some aloe vera balm, the tv was still on as the news came on.

“ _Already two weeks has passed and still no trace of Lee Donghyuck. The nineteen years old college student was last seen at the bus stop of his school before his disappearance. Kidnapping is suspected of being–_

Donghyuck didn’t even hear him coming back, the horror of the situation looming on him again from seeing himself in the news, as Jaehyun turned off the TV immediately. If he looked calm minutes ago, his fists were now tightly clenched as he kept on glaring at the tv’s black screen. Donghyuck didn’t dare to move when the older took a big breath before kneeling in front of him, taking his wrists carefully and massaging them with the cream. 

The house was painfully quiet as he worked on his hands.

—

“Princess...” a gentle voice called for him. “Princess, you have to wake up.” It said one more time as he stirred a little bit, sleep slowly seeming out of him. “We’re going out today, darling.”

This, woke him up instantly. He opened his eyes, greeted by Jaehyun smiling down at him. He got up slowly then waited. 

“We need some groceries for the week, so we could head out today, what do you think ?” Jaehyun caressed his hair as if petting a puppy and Donghyuck, still sleepy nodded as quick as he could. 

The weather in Japan was pretty much the same as in Korea, he remarked. The atmosphere a lot cleaner in the little city they lived. Since they moved here, Donghyuck was allowed to go out more often, always with Jaehyun but he could go out, at least once a week. In Korea, they couldn’t do that, but in Japan he was allowed to breath the outdoor air more often since no one would recognize them. The cuffs were less used on him as well, only when he was deemed being bad.

Jaehyun usually never left his back, a hand always secured on the small of his back, as he guided both of them through the aisles. Today, on the other hand, he found himself separated from Jaehyun, outside, the first time in two years. Panic slowly arose inside of him as the crowd pushed him away and it was then that Donghyuck understood he couldn’t do anything without Jaehyun. Two years ago, he would have done anything to be drawn apart from him, to escape but today, today he craves his presence, craves his validation and control. 

Anxiety prickled at his skin as a clutched the bag of bread closer to his chest, his breath getting quicker as he looked around frankly. Jaehyun was no where, he left Donghyuck, he abandoned him, got tired of him.

A hand laid on his shoulder, he turned rapidly expecting his Jaehyun, only to be met with a boy around his age but definitely not Jaehyun. He took a step back and the boy dropped his hand. “Hey, you lost ?” He was wary but nodded still. “Who are you with ? Maybe we could go look for them ?” The stranger seemed kind and Donghyuck was desperate to find Jaehyun again as they took off to find him. He curtly described Jaehyun. They looked in the cereal aisle, the meat and fish section, the vegetables but no Jaehyun. Donghyuck felt a new panic attack arise as the boy with him tried his best to calm him down. On their little search he found out he was called Jaemin and was finishing college. Donghyuck too was in college few years ago but he doesn’t want to remind himself of that time. Doesn’t want to remember when he was bad and Jaehyun had to punish him so many times. Before he can share anything to the other boy, he hears a voice call for him from behind.

When he turns back, he sees Jaehyun charging at him, a frown on his face. He expects to be scolded but the older crashes into him with a hug. Jaemin who’s watching awkwardly, greets him cheerfully. Jaehyun, him on the other side isn’t pleased to see a boy with Donghyuck. He thanks him coldly before tugging the younger away. His hand tighten around Donghyuck’s wrist when he hears Jaemin say a “ _See you around !_ ”

They check out quickly and Jaehyun is scarily quiet the whole trip back home. 

—

“You’re mine. You’re mine and mine only. No one is allowed to come near you, I thought you knew that, I thought you understood that.” His voice is getting louder and Donghyuck starts to tremble with his tears. 

“Maybe you miss being punished. Is that so ? Is that why you go around befriending idiots ?” But Donghyuck shakes his head, sobbing. He wants Jaehyun. He only needs Jaehyun, and he tells him so. It seems to appease the other when Donghyuck clings to him, on the verge of shattering. He keeps repeating Jaehyun’s name like a mantra followed by bits of _don’t leave_ , _keep me_ , _sorry_.

“P-Punish me if you want, please, please but don’t leave me, hyung.” He cries and Jaehyun’s arms, he’s slowly sliding on his knees as he weeps, “I’m sorry, please, I’ll do anything... but don’t leave.”

And Jaehyun smiles to himself. Smiles in the most sinister way ever, as he looks at what Donghyuck has become. Disobedient Donghyuck is now a pretty puppet in his arms, at his feet. His puppet, his property, _his_ Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> aight.


End file.
